This invention relates generally to devices for controlling fluid flow out of a bottle or other fluid container. More specifically, this invention relates to a momentary gate for restricting fluid flow through an upper container port as the container is inverted.
It has been estimated that one of every eighteen homes is presently equipped with some type of fluid dispensing apparatus, such as an electric water cooler. Moreover, many modern offices are likewise equipped with water dispensing devices to provide employees convenient access to hot and cold drinking water.
Most water dispensing systems typically utilize a standard five gallon bottle which has a bottleneck at its upper end which forms an outlet port for water stored inside. Before placing the bottle on the water dispenser, a seal over the port must be removed, and then the bottle simultaneously lifted and inverted to orient the bottleneck vertically downwardly to permit the gravitational flow of water into the dispenser. A problem experienced by many users of such water dispensing systems involves spillage of water onto floors, carpets, walls, and furniture while the bottle is inverted and before being securely placed on the dispenser. Such spillage can pose a serious safety hazard in some instances, and further creates the possibility of needless damage to property.
Accordingly, there has been a need for a novel device capable of restricting flow out of water bottles or other fluid containers while they are inverted, but which will not interfere with normal flow of the fluid out of the container after the container has been securely positioned where intended. Further, such a novel flow restriction device should have characteristics which permit an automatic release of the flow restriction, or alternatively permit manual disengagement of the outlet port occlusion. Additionally, a novel flow restriction device for use specifically with water bottles is needed which can be adapted for use with existing bottles, and which involves minimal expense for installation or modification. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides other related advantages.